


Turncoat (Reimagined ft. Snart)

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [86]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Dont come at me lol, F/M, Gen, He was evil and I loved it but in this fic, Imagination, Rip's character is written as how he was in the last episode, Snart is Alive, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: The title looks like a hiphop song or whatever. Suggest something better so I could edit it.MAJOR SPOILERS INCLUDED PLS DONT WATCH IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE EPISODESUMMARY: This is basically the latest Legends of Tomorrow episode with the addition of Snart wherein he isn't dead and he isn't a hallucination. Story is focused on the scenes with Sara, so scenes with Amaya and Nate, Ray, and Mick and Washington are excluded. Some character lines w/o interaction with Snart are 100% based on the episode. Just Len's scenes and his interactions are mine. Also, I changed some scenes just so it could corroborate with the flow I had in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a headcanon of mine, imagining how the episode would go if Snart were there. May not what people might expect but hey, I tried. Just a headcanon.

**Snart @ Turncoat**

 

“This is a trap. It’s Chicago all over again,” Sara said, leaning over the center console surrounded by the rest of the crew after a timeshock the Waverider just experienced.

Their new captain and the nerds are talking about the Legion luring them in 1776 by killing George Washington. Leonard honestly didn’t care that much if not because of what the Legion could possible do next. He was sitting on the captain’s chair, head tilted and listening to the rest of them.

“If Washington’s so cool, why is he on the $1 bill and Franklin’s on the $100 bill?”, Mick so smugly said. It’s not a secret that of all the Legends, the rogues are the ones familiar with which person goes on which bill.

Nate immediately replied, “He is cool, but he did not lead the troops across the Delaware in a sneak attack. Washington did.”

“Are we supposed to sit here for a history lesson or just plan on saving Washington?”, Leonard finally spoke aloud, vacating the captain’s chair to move to the one closest to it.

“Len’s right,” Sara said, arms crossed and still leaning on the console. “We have to save Washington. We just need to be careful about it. The Legion still have plans recruiting Snart so we better move. Let’s buckle up.”

As their captain brisk-walked to her chair, the rest of the team fall into place, seating in random.

“Wait, how do we even know where to find Washington?” Amaya asked with a sigh.

“The night before crossing Delaware, Washington was…” Nate was just beginning to explain the history behind it when Leonard groaned in annoyance. “We could just ask Gideon to plot the course; nobody needs this Wikipedia babble,” the older man replied.

“Shut up, Snart. Nate, where is he again?” Sara turned his chair towards the seated team and rolled her eyes.

“He’s in Pennsylvania at the home of William Keith,” the historian softly replied.

Exasperated, Amaya answered, “So we’re just gonna break into someone’s house on Christmas Eve?”

“We’ll do it,” Mick and Leonard both said at the same, almost telepathically.

“There’s probably gonna be a Christmas banquet,” Nate replied, almost giving up on the two.

After setting the course on the console, Sara turned her chair again to face them and gave her orders and pointing at them as she gives them out, “Congratulations, Mick, you just became a private in the U.S Army. Nate, Amaya, you two will pose as wealthy newlyweds eager to make a contribution to the revolutionary cause. Jax and Stein, quarterback the mission from the ship. At the first sign of trouble, you Firestorm up. Ray, I need you to miniaturize down in the ATOM suit…”

“Ah! A toy in a Christmas stocking!”, Mick eagerly yelled out, earning himself a glare from the captain.

“…and run reconnaissance. As for you, Snart, you get to be my escort. If you steal something, I’m cutting off one of your hands.”

“Wonderful,” Leonard replied flatly.

“Alright,” Sara said with a smirk,” let’s go save America.”

\---

**PENNSYLVANIA 1776 CHRISTMAS EVE**

The  Legends entered the Keith household discreetly starting with the crook and the assassin, Sara’s arm around Snart’s, both of them scanning the hall almost immediately after they came in. Leonard was nowhere near comfortable wearing layers of frilly outfit and he wouldn’t believe Sara when she told him he looks great on it.

“You think a 1770s painting will be worth millions in 2017?” Snart whispered to Sara’s right, his lips slightly touching her ear.

Sara pinched Leonard from her hold. “Keep your hands to yourself, Len. I mean it.”

“I don’t think I can after seeing you wear that corset.”

“Not now.”

They were followed by Amaya and Nate, off to the other side of the hall, and then by Mick with a miniaturized Ray sitting on his hat. It took a while for the team to convince Mick to have the scientist be carried on top of Mick’s hat without Leonard making a sexual innuendo. In the end, it ended up with Sara threatening to leave both of them together in 1776 before their pyro friend could agree.

Sara broke away from her hold and asked Leonard to scan the rest of the ground floor for Washington, making him promise not to take anything.

_“Leonard,” Sara said sternly._

_“Yeah, yeah. I promise.”_

As she was scouring the banquet, a tall man approached him, holding a small cup.

“Could I interest you in a glass of eggnog, ma’am?”, the man asked.

“Thanks”, Sara replied, taking the glass and downing it in one go.  The man then raised his eyebrow at the sight of it.

From across the room, Leonard was watching Sara interact with the man. Although he’s not worried about the man possibly hitting on Sara, it still made him pause to analyze what’s happening.  Sara looked small beside the man’s towering height. He was starting to get lost on his thoughts when Sara smirked at the man and right then Leonard knew, they found Washington.

Sara tipped her head towards Mick who was nearest to her, silently asking for a hand. At her peripheral vision, she could also see Leonard approaching, his hand on his pockets, casually walking.

Just as Sara was about to ask Washington to leave, a band of British soldiers entered the house, guns blazing at the guests. It took a minute to convince Washington to leave. Leonard’s first instinct was to get near Mick and use their guns to cover Sara and Washington as they exit.

“Georgie, out the back now,” Mick growled, pointing the gun at the man. Sara half-dragged Washington outside the house, enough for him to stare at the woman in confusion and said, “You are a most unusual woman.”

“That, she is,” Leonard replied, being the last to get out and checking if somebody came to follow them.

Nate, Amaya, And Ray were left inside to deal with the remaining of the British soldiers.

 

As the rogues, the canary, and Washington were on their way outside, they felt a huge burst of energy, similar to the time the Particle Accelerator exploded in Central City. They didn’t know what caused it but the lights on Leonard and Mick’s guns were both set off by it.

“My gun, it’s fried!” Mick said, annoyed.

“It’s not fried,” Leonard replied. “Our guns being dead are not because the battery’s off or because we over-used it. The energy might have caused it.”

“We should turn back,” Washington said, still confused of what’s happening.

“Protecting you is our first priority,” Sara replied, always the leader.

Leonard then walked faster than the other three and said, “And protecting our own lives is the second. Or third. Or maybe it’s not even in the list.”

 

Just as the three of them were walking towards where the Waverider was parked, a bunch of red coat-wearing men appeared on their path. At the first second, Leonard recognized the man in front as Rip. Immediately, he knows that the stance was off and the body language was different. This wasn’t the Rip that recruited them. Neither is he the ‘Phil’ that they rescued from the Legion, only for him to be taken away again. This was different. And he’s betting the stolen golden locket necklace in his pocket that the Legion messed him up.

Maybe because of desperation, Sara failed to see the difference. She has always been the one eager to save every member of the team that gets into trouble. No doubt she wanted to retrieve Rip.

Sara slightly ran towards Rip and at the sight of Sara being a few steps ahead of the three of them, Leonard’s stomach flipped.

_Alexa._

 “Rip?,” Sara asked, “how did you get here?”

“I don’t like this,” Mick said from beside Washington.

Leonard didn’t say anything but kept his useless Cold gun on the holster and replaced it with a dagger Sara gave him. One which he keeps at his waistband.

“Rip.”

“Hello, Sara,” Rip said coldly and void of any emotions.

Time slowed down for Leonard and all his senses were heightened. Just like he was running a heist. Behind him he could hear glasses shattering and gunners marching to roam around the house. His hands were protected from the cold but the goosebumps on his nape tells him that the wind is getting much colder. His teeth were gritted, showing much of the pressure and the tension that he’s trying to downplay externally.

 His eyes then went to Rip.

Then to the gun on his right hand.

Before he could do anything, he felt Sara fell down beside him, caught by Mick before completely falling on the ground. A bullet entered her stomach where she was then shot by the three arrows that killed her.

“Goodbye, Sara”

After processing what just transpired in front of him, Leonard grabbed the dagger from his waistbelt.  “Son of a bitch,” Leonard heard Mick say.

“You bastard,” Leonard scowled, placing his body in between Rip and Sara.

“Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, we meet again,” their former captain smugly said, as if forgetting he just shot Sara.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”, Mick asked, feeling the tension of his partner in front of them. A silent Snart would always be the one to scare Mick the most. And this man is just staring straight onto Rip, not moving a muscle.

“On the contrary,” Rip answered, “nothing has ever been more right. “

The British man took a step sideways to catch a glance at the injured woman carried by Mick. “If anything,” he proceeded, touching Sara’s cheek, “we’re a bit more alike now aren’t we?”

“Don’t you dare touch her,” Leonard said deeply, his voice coming from his very depths.

With his position, he could easily slice Rip’s throat and to be honest, he is very willing to do that just because of the fact that he dared to shoot Sara. But his men surrounded them. Two were behind Mick. One behind Washington. If he  does something stupid they could shoot them all and be done with it.

Sara was just shot. Not killed. He’s not about to make it worse.

He’s going to get back at him, but not this time.  Not when he has Sara to worry about.

“Take them away!” Rip ordered his men. Immediately they took hold of Washington, Mick, and himself. The men forced Sara out of Mick’s grip and let her fall on the ground along with Leonard’s dagger.

They weren’t even ten steps away when Rip looked back at the three captured men and stopped.

“Leave Mr. Snart with her,” Rip ordered the two men restraining Snart. “I believe it would hurt him more to watch the woman he loves slowly die in front of him rather than to physically torture him.”

With a strong punch to the gut and a kick when he fell down, the men left him to crawl to get where Sara was lying, groaning and gasping for air—her blood making the snow on the ground crimson red.

\---

“Sara,” Leonard softly said, tasting blood on his mouth. Little by little he used his knees to brace his weight as he pulled himself towards the coughing woman.

One he got near her, he did his best to sit upright and with all his might, he picked up Sara and placed her head on his lap. He did this to allow Sara to catch some air and to avoid the blood in her mouth to stop the air flow. “Sara,” he repeated, “can you squeeze my hand?”

She faintly squeezed the hand that Leonard was holding, her eyes closed.

Using the dagger he dropped, he cut a huge piece of her dress and folded it to place it inside her undergarment, trying to stop the blood from gushing out.

“H-here we are ag-gain,” Sara faintly said, her voice unstable from both the pain and the cold.

“Near-death and the cold,” Leonard responded with a slight lightness on his voice. “But we both know how this always ends. You, wearing my parka. The both of us alive and cuddling beneath my blanket in my room.”

“Mhm,” was Sara’s only response. She’s still weak and is trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

Leonard started running all the possible scenarios on his head. Going back inside the Keith house to search for medical materials to patch up Sara would be dangerous—not when the British soldiers haven’t left the house yet. Staying outside with both of them lying on the snow to wait for a team member to see them could take time—something Sara might not have if the bleeding continues.

His remaining plan is to carry her to the Waverider, where Gideon could fix her.

“Am I interrupting your slumber or would you rather we go to the ship now?” Leonard whispered, earning a smirk from the woman.

“Y-you might have to c-carry m-me,” the assassin said, ashamed of showing weakness at a time of battle.

Leonard leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead, his bloody glove stroking her cheeks. “I don’t mind.”

 

Slowly, Leonard carried Sara in a bridal position, avoiding the road and walking beneath the trees to avoid detection from Rip and his gang of British gits. Not far from where they left was an uncloaked Waverider. Snart then realized that whatever killed the power on their guns, might just killed the power of the ship, too.

No Gideon.

He threw rocks at the front hatch and soon, Jax and Stein were welcoming him and Sara inside. On the way to the MedBay, the professor explained how in the middle of the mission, all the power was killed.

Sara continued groaning and clutching her abdomen, making Stein and the kid worry.

“Hang in there, Sara,” Jax said, removing all the things on top of the medical bed. “Hang in there.”

“Don’t worry,” Sara replied. “Died once. Wasn’t a fan.”

“Let’s not make the death count rise,” Leonard replied, slowly placing her down and instinctly placing the IV bracelet on her, only to be reminded a few seconds after that the power is down.

“What can we do?”, he then asked.

Martin stood beside Sara and started soothing the younger woman’s arm. “We need Gideon’s medical capabilities to extract the bullet and repair any internal damage.”

“Well, obviously, Gideon’s not online. What do we do now?!”, Leonard then snapped at the professor and moved away from Sara to lean on the wall across them, not wanting to crown them more—not wanting to add to the damage.

Jax then briskly approached the other half of Firestorm and said, “If we merge, we can use Firestorm’s nuclear energy to repair the time drive and get Gideon back online.”

“Brilliant.”

The two men stepped away from Sara and clapped their hands—but nothing happened.

Leonard would have found this absurd, if not only Sara’s life depended on it. Getting irritated, he started opening his mouth to say another snarky remark when his eyes lay on Sara, obviously struggling with the pain she’s in. It was no secret that of all of them, maybe Sara has the strongest tolerance to pain—but that doesn’t mean she can set aside the pain she’s feeling.

“Whatever fried the ship must’ve done the same thing to our Quantum Splicer, like an EMP,” Jax explained.

The two were on the middle of planning when they heard Sara speak, “Jax…”

“I’ll find a way to get Gideon online,” the kid said as he approached Sara, “you just hang in there.”

“Jax, it was Rip.”

Perplexed, Jax took a step backward. “What? No, no, no, that’s not possible.”

Sara swallowed before continuing, “The Legion must’ve found some way to turn him.”

“No, they could never…”

“Well, they have,” Leonard said, kicking the wall to get on the foot where Sara was. “And Rip shot her. It wasn’t even our version of Rip—it was an unremorseful version of our former captain.”

Jax shook his head. “Whatever the Legion’s done to Rip, we gotta get him back.”

“Jax,” Sara faintly said, “I’m putting you in charge.”

“Well...me? But…why not Snart?”

“You got this,” Sara replied alongside a groan. “Leonard, he—“

Her eyes went to the man across her,  his jaw clenched. His hands were both touching Sara’s feet, assuring himself that she’s still here.

Sara looked back at the youngest member of the crew. “He’s not thinking straight right now. He won’t be able to run around and fix every single goddamned problem we have,” she paused to take a long breath. “Len’s angry. He might kill Rip. We need him alive. He knows where the rest of the spear is.”

Sara bit her lip and tightened her hold on Jax’s hand. “And if today is the day I’ll really die, let me be selfish,” she continued. “I need him here beside me.”

At that statement, Sara went unconscious.

“Grey, do something!”

“She’s still alive,” Martin said, “I’ll try to stabilize her but we need Gideon.”

“I don’t know how to be a Captain, man,” Jax said, freaking out internally.

“Yes, you do, Jefferson,” the old man replied.

 

\---

As Jax went out the Medbay to discuss the possible course of action with Ray, Leonard and Stein waited in the infirmary for any signal of the return of the ship’s power. Martin sat on the other medical bed, giving Snart a seat to place beside their unconscious captain.

“We can save her, Mr. Snart,” Martin immediately replied when he saw Leonard one hand clutching Sara’s hand, and the other pressing a cloth down the bullet’s entry point.

The other man ignored what he said, or maybe his thoughts were just too loud for him to hear what the physicist said.

Martin just stared at the two of the fiercest members of the Legends. It wasn’t a secret that Sara and Mick really pushed themselves to retrieve an atomically scattered Leonard from the time stream. Their resident crook and assassin never even tried to hide their growing affection for each other. They aren’t in a relationship, as far as the team is concerned, but then they realized that the two don’t need labels. They’re whatever they think they are to each other and as far as Martin is concerned, he believes that Leonard and Sara are just making the most out of the every second they’re together—alive.

“She can’t wait any longer,” Martin said, seeing Sara’s shallow breaths. He stormed away from the Medbay, leaving Leonard to look after her.

\---

A few minutes after Martin left the Medbay, Leonard heard a noise of metal being pulled apart. Rip and some of his British guards were trying to pry open the hatch to get to the ship. Leonard held Sara’s hands tightly, watching the color of her face, afraid it’ll turn paler that how it is.

On the door of the Medbay came Jax and Martin arguing.

“I’ll handle Rip. You operate on Sara,” Leonard heard Jax order Stein.

“Damn it, Jefferson. I’m a physicist, not a doctor.”

“I’ll do it,” Snart stood up and yelled from the inside.

Both men looked at him strangely, both afraid that he might mess it up or that he might make it worse.

Snart glared at the both of them coldly that sent shivers down Jax’s spine.

“I’ve took plenty of bullets out of my own body after run-ins with Central City police,” the thief explained. “I’m not gonna mess this up. I know what I’m gonna lose if I do. You both deal with Rip, the Waverider, Washington and Mick, and all the shit that’s going on.  I’m staying with Sara.”

The men just nodded and went their way to continue the plan they discussed with miniature Ray.

And alas, he was alone with Sara in the Medbay again.

\---

The last time Leonard took a bullet out of his arm was four years ago. Back then the only tools he had were the the usual things he had on the first aid kit of one of his safehouses. Luckily now, he’s got a room-full of medical materials to help him.

He tried imagining that this wasn’t Sara; just so he could remove all the emotions he is feeling and just remove the bullet and patch her up. But seeing her pale lips made him quiver.

He has to focus.

Len rummaged the Medbay’s cabinets in search for an ice bag, alcohol, a blade, surgical scissors, scalpel, needle and thread, and anything he deems helpful in removing the bullet. He took a clean towel and submerged it in water. Carefully, he unbuttoned the lower portion of Sara’s time-appropriate white undergarments to reveal the gunshot wound. Leonard winced at the sight of it. He took the towel and did his best to clean the area, leaving no trace of blood except from where the bullet entered her. He then covered the area with the cold towel and placed the ice bag on top of it, sitting on top of the wound in attempt to numb the area. Anesthesia is certainly not available and even though Sara is unconscious, Leonard wouldn’t want to cause more pain on her.

He took the time to sanitize the surgical scissors and the scalpel. He ran what he’ll do in his head so once he starts, there would be little to no margin of errors.

Before removing the ice bag and the towel, he held her hand once more and looked at her—her breaths are still shallow and are a few seconds apart.

“This is gonna hurt, okay?” Leonard said reassuringly, fully knowing that the woman couldn’t hear him. “I’m sorry. This will hurt but this will have to do for now.”

He placed Betadine on a cotton ball and swabbed it around the wound. He then took the scalpel and sliced a few centimeters from the wound to allow the surgical scissors to retrieve the bullet. Maybe it was a good thing she was unconscious. He imagined hearing Sara groan as he pulls the bullet out of her. Her cries would break him.

It was a relief that the bullet wasn’t too deep. He held his breath as his hands did the work. His eyes are clouding and his knees are shaking but he dismissed everything else and just focused on Sara.

It didn’t take long before the bullet was out of her body and is being dropped on a metal container beside the bed. Leonard swiftly placed the thread on the needle’s eye and expertly sealed the wound, applying anti-infection gels from the future. This part he was most familiar of, seeing that there are many scars in his body that he himself has patched up. As he was about to be finished, he saw the three star-like scars on her stomach—a reminder.

He sighed and hoped this will be the last time she’ll be given a reminder that life is cruel and unjust.

\---

Rip and two of his guards were finally able to open the hatch and Rip immediately ordered the two to kill anyone in sight. One of them fell into a smoke trap that Jax set up, allowing the kid to beat him up till he’s unconscious, and handcuffing him to one of the bars along the hallway. The other one got duped by being distracted by a gift on a table. While the guards were dealing with the crew, Rip was busy looking for the piece of spear inside his old study.

Annoyed, Rip left the study only to see the unconscious bodies of his guards. He still thinks Sara is dead and Snart probably grieving her. He assumed Stein would too old to set up these traps and Ray is still in his miniature form.

That leaves Jax.

“Give it up, Jax!” Rip yelled as he walked along the corridor. “I taught you everything you know about the Waverider. There’s nowhere to hide. I know every nook and cranny on this ship.”

\---

Leonard was now assured that Sara would be alright. She’s still weak but once Gideon is online, they could heal her quickly.

His patience is wearing thin. He could hear gunshots nearing the Medbay and he knows that the only thing to do is help Jax capture Rip while Martin and Ray fix the ship’s power source. He may be leaving Sara on the medbay but he needs to make sure nobody ever goes near that room.

Picking up all the sharp objects he could get, Leonard marched out the medbay, praying he’ll come across Rip to have him feel the same pain he put Sara through.

\---

 

It’s as if Jax and Rip were playing a game of cat and mouse and soon enough, they landed on the empty room across the Medbay. Knowing that both Sara and Leonard are still inside, Jax distracted Rip but running behind the Brit and avoiding the gunshots shooting at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jax,” Rip called out.

“Yeah,” Jax huffed as he ran. “Says the guy who shot Sara.”

“A small price to pay for the Spear of Destiny, don’t you think? Think about it Jax,” Rip replied, “the spear allows us to rewrite reality. Now if you were to help me, your father would no longer have to die.”

“The only way you’re getting that spear is by prying it from my cold, dead hands,” Jax said, speeding away from the bullets flying towards him, hoping they could get Gideon online as soon as possible.

\---

Rip then noticed a blood trail that could only mean that Sara was brought on board. Whether or not Sara is alive, he knows an injured assassin has no fight against a man with a gun. He followed the tracks and sure enough, it led to the Medbay where Sara, evidently, just woke up from unconsciousness. Color has just returned to her face but she’s still clutching her injured abdomen.

Jax was running towards the Medbay when he heard a loud gasp from the room. He immediately entered and saw Rip—his hand was on Sara’s throat, choking and squeezing it hard. His eyes wandered around the room and realized that Snart isn’t inside.

“Get away from her,” Jax pleaded with Rip but the man just raised a gun on him.

“Not another step.”

Sara was not clutching Rip’s hand in attempt to take his hands off, choking and gasping for air.

“Now, one last time,” Rip spoke, “where’s the piece of the spear?”

Jax walked around so that Rip’s back is against the entrance of the Medbay. Rip squeezed harder and Sara’s cries started to sound louder.

“I’m not telling you nothing,” Jax said, keeping his eyes from the door as not to reveal the slow and steady entrance of Leonard.

A tiny hint of noise from Leonard could potentially prompt Rip to shoot Jax or to kill Sara. Without his cold gun with him, he has no way of attacking Rip from afar.

“The piece of spear is inside your telescope,” Jax admitted in fear of his friend being killed. Yet Rip didn’t remove his hand on Sara’s neck.

“Rip. Rip, it’s Sara,” Jax begged. “It’s Sara.”

Rip stared down at the woman slowly losing air and said, “You say her name as if she’s supposed to matter to me…she doesn’t.”

And before Rip could press harder to do more damage, Leonard bolted from his stance and knocked Rip out with the butt of his inactive Cold Gun. Once the man was down, Leonard continued to beat him up, unable to hear Jax asking him to stop.

“She may not matter to you,” Leonard said with full rage, “but she means everything to me.”

“Snart!”, Jax yelled and that zapped Snart out of his wrath. His hands are bloody and sore and he’s shaking. Rip is on the floor, sprawled a beaten to a pulp. Leonard could’ve done more damage. He could’ve killed him right then and there.

Jax was still sitting on the floor when he got up and went beside Sara.

Len checked her pulse, her breathing. “I’ll never leave you again.”

He then turned to Jax who looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. “You did good, Kid,” he said with sincerity. “You did good.”

“I almost got Sara killed, man,” Jax said, his voice shaking. “I want to kill that prick so badly.”

Leonard sighed at the younger man’s statement. “I’d want that too, kid. But I’m not gonna have you put blood on your hands. It’s too big of a weight to carry.”

 

In about a minute after, the lights turned on and Gideon was again on line. Ray and Martin fixed the power as

“Hello, Mr. Snart. How could I be of assistance? Make sure Sara will be okay. I have business to deal with.”

\---

Leonard half-dragged a beat-up Rip outside the Waverider with the now active Coldgun on his leg holster.

“I should’ve expected this,” Rip smugly said. “Once a killer, always a killer, huh Mr. Snart?”

“You almost killed her,” Leonard coldly said. “You tried to kill her twice today. She isn’t supposed to die, not like that, not by you.”

“So you’re killing me instead? Well, I haven’t got all day for this. If you’re gonna shoot me then, please, get on with it,” the Brit arrogantly retorted. “I’ll make it easier for you.”

Rip then spread his arms and closed his eyes, the smooth hum of the activation of the Cold gun engulfing his ears.

As Snart powers up his weapon, a faint voice was heard from a few steps away. “Len, don’t.”

His piercing eyes turned back and saw Sara, walking slowly, but determined to get near them.

“Sara? You should be on the medbay.”

“Will you put your gun down, Len? Just go back with me to the ship”, she asked, ignoring him.

“No,” Leonard replied, eyes back at Rip. “He’s tried to kill you. Twice. He’s with the Legion now and the Rip we know is gone. I have to do this.”

Slowly, Sara approached Leonard and held the hand not holding the gun. “That’s how a killer thinks,” she said, mimicking their exchange in Russian. The mission where he saved her. Where he saved her humanity. Sara took a deep breath and brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “That’s not you anymore.”

Leonard closed his eyes and dropped his head, along with his gun. “Run, Rip. Run as far as you can away from me because I don’t know what I’ll do the next time I see you.”

Rip did run fast and he ran far, back to the Legion.

 

What he left behind was Leonard, arms over Sara. The woman leaning on to him for support and strength. “Let’s go back and celebrate Christmas.”

\---

The entire crew gathered around the mess hall, popping Christmas crakers and drinking the liquor Gideon made for them. It was Ray’s idea to celebrate Christmas and to be completely honest, none of them disagreed. Not even the Rogues. Even Mick is wearing a paper hat after being forced by Amaya to put it on.

“Well, would you care to do the honors?”, Martin said after placing the turkey in front of Sara. “You certainly know your way around a knife.”

Beside her, Leonard handed Sara the knife to carve the turkey with and gave her a smirk, which she returned.

“Well the League never covered poultry, but I’ll give it a shot,” Sara said, twirling the sharp knife on her hand like it was nothing.

“That’s sexy,” Leonard quietly commented, only to be heard by Sara. She chuckled as she continued carving their meal.

Leonard looked around the table and thought about how absurd this set-up is. Mick and Ray with silly paper hats on. A Christmas dinner with a physicist, a scientist, and a historian. The bravest kid he’s ever met. A woman from the 40s fixing the Christmas tree. An assassin giving them their portions. He’s never seen anything like it.

“This Christmas dinner idea? It might be your best one yet,” Jax told Ray who smugly smiled. “Makes it feel like home.”

“Yeah. Right down to the drunk uncle,” Ray said, patting Mick who just shrugged. Leonard didn’t even hide the snicker.

“Careful, Haircut. I’m your forefather now.”

The crew then exchanged gifts they have for each other. If Leonard knew this will be happening, he would’ve asked Gideon to make something for all of them. But he only got three. For Mick, a hand-held vacuum cleaner. For Jax, a signed football from NFL Legend Joe Montana with a note, “from one legend to another”. And for Sara.

After their captain is done carving the turkey, Leonard pulled her to a side and gave her a small box.

“Merry Christmas,” Leonard said softly. “And Happy birthday. Open it,”

Before Sara could thank him, she swiftly removed the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a small button pin with the word ‘Hero’ on it.

Such a simple gift but it was enough to make Sara feel warm on the inside. She gave him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, not wanting to show intimacy in front of the team, mainly to avoid getting teased by Mick. “Thank you.”

 

Sara rounded the team up to return to their seats. She stood up from hers and tapped her glass of champagne. “Alright, Merry Christmas. Happy holidays, and whatever people say who exist outside the timeline.” She took a deep breath and continued. “Now, I know that it may seem like we don’t have anything to celebrate. Rip’s been brainwashed and took our piece of the Spear of Destiny. There’s a monument in Washington D.C to Rory…”

The team laughed and actually cheered for him.

They then went back to Sara.

“But…we saved America. Months ago we save Leonard. And now we’re gonna save Rip. And get back the rest of the spear, because as powerful as the Legion may be, they don’t have…this,” Sara said, looking at everyone. “Family. And we all know, nobody fights like family.”

All throughout her speech, Leonard was holding Sara’s hand. As he said to her earlier that evening, this night will end the same. The two of them in his room, under the covers. Both alive. Together.

A toast was given by all of them. To family. And to what the future might hold.

 

-END-


End file.
